Aqueles Olhos
by Pollyanna Depp Weasley
Summary: É fácil olhar de fora e dizer que tomaria decisões diferentes, que faria de outro jeito, que não deixaria as coisas acontecerem daquela forma, mas se fosse você a ter uma responsabilidade maior do que a que pode aguentar, uma culpa maior do que pode suportar, como faria?


**Aqueles Olhos**

_Por Polly Depp Weasley_

Ela não estava preparada para o susto que ia ter naquela manhã cedinho quando abriu a porta para colocar as garrafas vazias de leite do lado de fora. O grito que soltou foi incontrolável, e seu coração parecia que queria sair pela boca. Suas mãos tremiam quando ela escondeu a boca tentando refrear mais gritos quando Vernon apareceu em suas costas, segurando-a pelos ombros. A mulher agradeceu por isso, pois achava que ia cair para trás. Olhou aquele pequeno embrulho, que se remexia chorando com o susto de ter sido acordado tão bruscamente e pensou em seu próprio filho, que devia ter mais ou menos o mesmo tamanho daquela criança, talvez um pouco maior, quem sabe.

- Quem deixou essa criança aqui? – Ouviu a voz assombrada do marido, e não conseguiu responder. Apenas abaixou-se, pegando o menino que pareceu se acalmar em seus braços, e logo após a carta que vinha junto com ele. Entregou a carta para o marido e foi até a sala. Dudley ainda estava dormindo àquela hora, e ela ficou olhando abismada para o rosto da criança. Aqueles olhos verdes úmidos, a boquinha vermelha aberta, os cabelos negros e aquela cicatriz... Parecia dolorosa, e Petúnia passou os dedos pela estranha forma de raio.

Aqueles olhos eram inconfundíveis. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, Petúnia jamais esqueceria a primeira vez que viu aquela cor incandescente e morna nos olhos de alguém, e aquilo levou a um aperto em seu coração. Os músculos em seu pescoço magro ficaram ainda mais evidentes, porque ela sabia o que aquela criança significava. Sabia que, para ele estar ali, algo deveria ter acontecido com eles.

Com _ela_.

- Aparentemente o vagabundo se explodiu. – Foi o que ouviu o marido dizer, e com muito esforço ela voltou à sua compostura, erguendo os olhos secos para ele, o menino calmamente pousado em seus braços. Ele sabia que estava entre os seus, sua família. Mas mal sabia o que aquilo significava. – Não sobrou nada dos Potter além da casa. Eu sabia! Sabia que havia algo errado! Passei o dia vendo aquelas... Aqueles anormais falando algo sobre os Potter e sobre um tal de V—Ele olhou novamente na carta. – _Voldermort_. Que diabos de nome é esse?

- É verdade. Abominável. – Foi o que a mulher respondeu, mas sua voz estava desprovida da constante desaprovação que sempre tinha em relação à _laia_ de sua irmã. Porque agora era realidade. Tudo o que sempre dissera da boca para fora – que era melhor que nunca tivesse tido uma irmã _anormal_ como Lily era – era realidade. Ela não tinha uma irmã. Lily estava morta. E aquilo a fazia lembrar de tantas vezes, na infância, que Lily a tinha abraçado com carinho e dito palavras doces em seu ouvido.

_"Você é linda, Petúnia. Não deixe as meninas na escola falarem mal de você"._

Aquele sorriso, aqueles olhos... Petúnia sentiu algo morrer dentro de si. Ela pôde sentir a alegria na carta da irmã, há quase dois anos atrás, que lera escondida do marido.

_"Estou grávida! Grávida! Você será titia, Pets! Seu pequenino vai ter um priminho ou uma priminha para brincar, não é maravilhoso?". _

Lembrava-se muito bem de ter dito que não aceitaria que seu pequeno Dudley brincasse com nenhuma criança daquela _laia_ de _anormais_, e depois disso, as cartas de Lily se tornaram escassas, até nunca mais chegarem. Lembrou-se muito bem que, no dia 31 de julho do ano passado tinha recebido uma carta curta, depois de meses sem notícias da irmã.

_"É um menino, Pets. O nome dele é Harry. Harry James, em homenagem ao pai. Sabe, se fosse uma menina eu gostaria de batizá-la de Daisy... Para manter os nomes das flores, como o seu e o meu._

_O seu pequeno nasceu há algum tempo, não foi? Qual o nome dele, Pets? Qual o nome do meu sobrinho?_

_Com amor – sempre -,_

_Sua Lily"._

E ela respondeu em segredo, porque não queria parecer fraca para o marido, e não queria magoar a irmã. Já tinha pensado tantas vezes em pedir desculpas por seu comportamento invejoso, mas não podia... Havia o orgulho de sua família com Vernon, havia o que a sociedade iria pensar. O que iriam pensar de Petúnia e Vernon se descobrissem que sua irmã era... Bem... Uma bruxa? Com certeza que eram loucos. Mas Petúnia não odiava Lily. Não. Talvez, quando fosse mais nova, sentisse raiva. Raiva porque a irmã era especial e ela não. Raiva porque a irmã era a favorita dos pais e ela não.

Mas ao chegar na fase adulta, Petúnia soube que isso não fazia tanto sentido. Mas as provações ficaram piores. Assim que terminou o colégio, era esperado que ela se casasse, que tivesse uma família. Era esperado que ela seguisse os padrões da sociedade, e acabou aceitando sair com um rapaz que vinha de uma boa família, era respeitoso, um homem direito. Acabou se casando e, alguns anos depois, nascera Dudley. Ele era seu maior tesouro. Nunca sentira tanto amor por ninguém e, sabia, Lily amava o próprio filho com a mesma intensidade em que Petúnia amava Dudley.

E só de ver aquela criança em seus braços... Saber que o filho de sua irmã fora confiado a si, alguém que sempre a menosprezara, que sempre a tratara como uma escória, fazia seu coração doer ainda mais. Porque Petúnia acreditava que não merecia aquela criança em seus braços.

- Vamos entregá-lo a alguma casa de adoção ou algo do tipo. Ele deve ser um _estranho_, anormal, igual à laia daqueles—

- Ele fica. – Petúnia falou, erguendo-se de repente, o que assustou a criança.

- Mas Petúnia...

- Vernon, ele fica. Não me agrada a ideia de ficar com ele, mas _o que vão dizer_, Vernon? _O que vão dizer_ sobre nós se souberem que colocamos o filho da minha irmã para a adoção? Não. Você sabe que ele precisa ficar. Vamos escondê-lo. Temos um filho pequeno, vão achar que o choro dele pertence ao Dudley e nunca irão desconfiar. Ele pode até mesmo vestir as roupas velhas dele. Não precisamos nos preocupar além de dar banho e alimentá-lo, e depois, quando estiver maior de idade, simplesmente o despachamos. – Falou, fazendo de tudo para esconder os sentimentos que tomavam conta do seu peito.

- Bem... Vendo por esse lado... – Vernon falou, entregando a carta para Petúnia e olhando o menino por cima. – É a cara daquele famigerado. Não me surpreende que se torne um vagabundo igual ao pai. Pena que não explodiram antes de dar cria. – O homem falou, e Petúnia se sentiu obrigada a concordar com o marido. Era o que a sociedade esperava dela. Era o que todos esperavam dela. Ainda precisou de uma longa conversa com Vernon para manter o menino, decidir o que fariam com ele, mas no fim, Harry ficou.

Naquela noite, depois de colocar Dudley para dormir, Petúnia foi até o local onde fez um berço improvisado para o pequeno Harry. Ele ainda estava acordado, com pequenas marcas arroxeadas nos braços onde o primo o tinha beliscado. Não pôde fazer nada. Vernon desconfiaria de suas intenções. Fez questão de esperar que o marido dormisse antes de ir ao quarto, vendo aqueles olhos verdes intensos mirando-a na fraca luz do quarto.

Pegou o menino no braço, sentando na cadeira de balanço e contornando suas pequenas feições com os dedos. Naquela noite, Petúnia deu-lhe de mamar de seu próprio seio, sentindo os olhos enxerem-se de lágrimas, sem conseguir refreá-los. Queria amá-lo. Queria cuidar dele como se fosse seu próprio filho, mas o que Vernon iria dizer? O que iriam pensar dela, mancomunando com anormais como os Potter? Limpava as lágrimas que eventualmente caiam no rostinho do menino, sentindo-o sugar seu seio com tanta fome, tão desesperado por carinho.

- Harry... – Ela murmurou seu nome, sabendo que aqueles olhos atormentariam seus sonhos para sempre. Os olhos _dela_. E aquilo fazia Petúnia ter tanto, tanto medo. Aquele mundo... Aquele mundo da magia tinha levado sua irmãzinha embora. Sua Lily. Tanto que Petúnia tinha tentado cuidar dela, protegê-la como faria qualquer irmã mais velha com sua irmãzinha... E no fim, aquele mundo horrível tinha arrancado sua irmã de si. Tinha arrancado Lily de seus braços, e devolvido uma criança com um futuro incerto, tão destrutivo como o da própria mãe.

Petúnia não deixaria isso acontecer, de forma alguma. Mostraria o que era seguro. Aquele mundo de magia terrível seria apagado da existência. Harry saberia que seus pais morreram num acidente de carro, e Petúnia o ensinaria o quanto a normalidade é boa e, principalmente, segura. Qualquer assunto estranho, qualquer coisa que envolva aquela escola _terrível_ seria apagado, e Harry viveria como o garoto normal que ele deveria ser, como sua irmã deveria ter sido desde o início.

* * *

><p>Petúnia sabia que aquele dia chegaria. E ela tinha ansiado por aquele dia desde que recebeu Harry em seus braços: o dia da maioridade do garoto. E agora, olhando o homem em que Harry tinha se transformado, a dureza em seu olhar, o fato de que ele ainda parecia muito magro e doentio, mas ainda assim forte e destemido, ela sentia uma dor no coração. Queria abraçá-lo e mimá-lo como fez no dia em que o encontrou. Queria aconchegá-lo contra seu peito, dizer que eles ainda podiam ser felizes. Ainda podiam ser <em>normais<em>. Mas não havia volta. Não havia como apagar 16 anos de sofrimento que tinha causado àquela criança, destruindo seus sonhos em troca de uma normalidade fingida. Petúnia sabia que não poderia consertar seus erros, e a única coisa que poderia fazer era dizer o quanto sentia muito. Dizer o quanto estava arrependida das palavras duras, dos castigos injustos, de ter sempre preferido abertamente o filho em relação a Harry.

Amava Dudley. Amava-o com todo o seu coração, e sabia que muitas das suas ações foram motivadas por esse amor exacerbado que tinha por seu filho.

Mas céus, também amava Harry. De um jeito estranho e inconcebível, mas o amava. E por isso que tentava controlar as lágrimas. Tentava controlar a dor de saber que não tinha mais controle sobre Harry. Não tinha mais como protegê-lo daquele mundo que estava levando-o para a morte assim como levou Lily. Ela iria perder mais uma vez aqueles olhos, e não havia absolutamente nada que ela pudesse fazer para proteger Harry, assim como não pôde proteger Lily. Podia ver o ódio nos olhos do garoto. Ele jamais entenderia suas ações, assim como Petúnia jamais poderia explicá-las. Como poderia?

Sentiu ganas de abraçá-lo, mas apenas olhou para o lado de fora.

- Você não perdeu só uma mãe naquela noite em _Godric's Hollow, _sabe? Eu perdi uma irmã. – Foi o que saiu de seus lábios, e nem ela, nem Harry, estavam preparados para aquela explosão de sinceridade. Virou-se de costas, sentindo as pernas bambas e as mãos trêmulas. Não podia olhar para trás. Não podia fraquejar agora. Dudley e Vernon esperavam que ela fosse forte, e ela seria.

Ao passar pela porta da casa, ela tocou a placa de número _quatro_ da rua dos Alfeneiros, lembrando-se da sensação arrebatadora que teve quando pegou Harry nos braços pela primeira vez. Silenciosamente, ela pediu para que Deus o protegesse, antes de entrar no carro e tentar viver sua vida longe de toda aquela anormalidade, de todo aquele circo de aberrações.

Mas Petúnia sabia, ah, ela sabia muito bem, que até o fim de sua vida ela seria atormentada por aqueles olhos.

Os olhos _dele_.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: **Olá! Bem, eu estava relendo Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal e, de repente, eu quis escrever essa one. É curtinha, diferente dos estilos que eu geralmente escrevo, mas me causou uma emoção singular ao escrevê-la, e eu realmente gostaria de compartilhá-la. Espero que tenham gostado, e se puderem, deixem alguma review. :)


End file.
